


Perfect

by Lamsfan



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Alex loves John and their lives together.





	Perfect

It was a beautiful evening.  Instead of rushing inside, Alex dropped his briefcase, sat on the stoop and watched the sun starting its descent, the reds and oranges exploding on the horizon.  He inhaled the gentle breeze carrying the fragrance of honeysuckle and freshly mown grass and lost himself in the sounds of the neighborhood children playing.  When John joined him and took his hand, Alex leaned onto his shoulder and smiled. 

“What’s making you so happy?” 

“Shhh, I’m trying to freeze this moment.” 

They sat silently, together, watching the sun disappear and enjoying a moment when everything seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The weather today was perfect!


End file.
